New Malayan Republicball
New Malayan Republicball : Bola Republik Malaya Baharu : 新马来亚共和国球 |founded = 3100 |successor = Greater Federation of Malaysiaball |ended = 3236 |image = New Malayan Republicball.PNG |caption = DIE STORM!!!! |reality = Malaysia, Aceh, Riau Islands and Andaman Islands |government = Socialist Republic Anti-STORM Sentiment Multiracialism Demokratik Melayuball |personality = Aggresive Kind Brave Strong |language = Malay Chinese Tamil English Hindi Thai Filipino Japanese Korean Sinhalese Bengali French |type = Demokratik Melayuball |capital = Kuala Lumpur Putrajaya/Cyberjaya Singapore |affiliation = CSOball SUN Unionball AWTOball (affiliate, left later) UMCOball Anti-Zombie Coalitionball S.T.O.R.M.A.F.A UOICball WOball Beijing Allianceball Southeast Asian Alliance |religion = Sunni Islam Buddhism Thevrada Taoism Shenism Shia Islam Christianity Catholicism Protestantism Orthodoxy Uber Christianity Hinduism Atheism Judaism (Extremely Rare) Sinoism Gamingism Shintoism Shia Islam Sikhism Hellenism |friends = It's People Malaysian Democratic Organisation Multiracial Community of Malaya Maahirist Malaysian Party Communist Party of Malaysia Any party as long as it is not Fascist, Capitalist or Racist Everyone Like: Best Friend A good China Good Friend Hirotaka Japanball Good Vodka Best Zombies Azer Federationball Best European Best American 2 Free Republic of Yemenball Khomeinist Iranball Central Asian Turkestanball Yardumianball Indian Unionball Duc Vietball Free Indonesiaball Jaesun Koreaball Best Arab Third British Empireball Anti-Zombie Coalitionball New Ba'athist Syriaball Japanese Empiretangle Greater Palestineball Beneluxball SUN Nagasakiball AWTOball (sometimes) Somali-Yemen Caliphateball Greater Malaysian Unionball New USAball United States of Balticball Ukrainiaball Romanian Unionball Bulgarian Federationball New Polish Republicball Scandinavian Empireball Great Austria-Hungaryball Free Yugoslavian Republicball Italian Unionball Greater Germanyball New Netherlandsball Spanish-Portuguese Unionball Thai Federationball Vietnamese Empireball Indonesian Kingdomball United Philippinesball Great Australiaball Zealand Empireball Arab Islamic Republic of North Africaball United African Republicball Islamic Republic of Egyptball New Franceball SUN Unionball Bosnian Caliphateball (Can Into removing retarded Serbs) Kung Chinaball Islamistball (Almost Never) Ergenekon Turkeyball Vucic Serbiaball Ming Chinaball Ahmadani Pakistanball Caribbean Empireball Castro Cubaball Mexican Federationball Central American Unionball State of Colombiaball Bolivian Confederate Statesball Brazillian Federationball Uruguay Democratic Republicball Argentinian Unionball Chilean Stateball Bolivarianist Unionball South Myanmarball Japanese Federationball Federative Republic of Koreaball |enemies = STORM PUPPET BROTHER WORST NIGHTMARE YOU BODOH TERRORIST UGLY DUMBASS FASCIST SHIT UNION Both are Muslim but my secular policies are against you AND STOP KILLING NON MUSLIMS!!! Bitch who wants to nuke me Fool who thinks he is the boss Papa's friends DAMN ZIONISTS GET OFF SABAH!! Disgusting Religion ZOMBIE AND STORM PUPPET FATHER STORM ROBOT FREAKS Stupid Philippines that takes my sabah and is pure STORM puppet Fascist Japan (Mostly) REMOVE RADICAL ASSHOLES!! WORST MANIAC REBEL MAGball MALAYSIA IS MULTIRACIAL FILTHY STORM PUPPET (Almost Everytime) America and China will just anschluss you MALAYSIA SHOULD BE MULTIRACIAL INFIDELS OF AUNG SAN SOO KYI FAKE POLAND Greater Serbiaball Stupid Tibetans that like STORM and Slavery |likes = His Empire,CSO,Colonies,China,Anti STORM,Zombie Killers,Nuking STORM,Colonization,Socialism,MAG(Formerly) ,America, His loyal grandson, Secularism,Democracy, Bubble Milk Tea, Islam, Buddhism, Christianity, Hinduism, Religions, Killing Racists and Killing Nazis, Ba'athism, Martin Luther King, Mahatma Gandhi, Nasi Lemak |hates = STORM,Zombies,Capitalists,Rebels, Zionists, FANDOM Users,Retarded Sons, Aung San Soo Kyi, Ashin Wirathu, Fascism, This should not happen,Fake Philippines,How dare you kill my people, neighbour, racists, Nazism, Neo-Nazism, Wahhabism, White Supremacists, Donald Trump, Ethno-Nationalists, PAS, UMNO |predecessor = Malayan Sultanate Horderawr |intospace = Yes |bork = CSO CSO |food = Nasi Lemak, Char Kuay Teow, Ketupat, Wanton Noodles, Maggi Noodles, Roti Canai, Asam Laksa, Curry Fish Head, Mee Goreng, Jus Oren, Gula Melaka, Bubble Milk Tea, Ramly Burger, McDonalds Burger, Satay, Coconut Juice, Rendang |status = Dead and Buried at Space |notes = RIP New Malayan Republic Thx for killing Freak }}"F*CK YOU STORM YOU ARE GOING DOWN" - New Malayan Republicball - Yap in very serious voice- ANONYMOUS FANDOM USERS CANT EDIT MY PAGE OR I WILL UNEDIT IT History New Malayan Republicball will be a socialist democratic republic In SE Asia after his zombie form. He is extremely friendly with most countries. Especially the west. He is very prosperous and is a superpower like USA, China and Russia He was born during Ottoman Malaysiaball. He believes Ottoman Malaysiaball was a country that hates multi races. So he accuses the government of not being multi racial. When Japanese Empiretangle rises, He quickly aid the Japanese to destroy the old government. But he does not really like Japanese Empiretangle for being a nazi. At Third Asian War, he was a small political party that is very infamous in Malayan Sultanaterawr. The party is very anti STORM, he promotes anti-racism, democracy etc. They strongly condemned Malayan Sultanaterawr for being extreme Anti-Japanese and Ethno-Nationalist. The New China was their best friend. The party grew bigger and bigger over time. The Second Empire Of Chinaball promised to give them independence if His father, whom is ressurected by his arch nemesis STORM Unionball. The party is furious when their homeland is taken by his vengeful father. At The Great takeback of South East Asia, He, who is now a major opposition party, joined Second Empire Of Chinaball's side and killed his father, Malayan Sultanate Horderawr. Therefore, he took all of southeast asia and oceania and he is independent The STORM's still left their puppet STORM Malaysiaball in Sabah and Sarawak. The Malay People is very angry that the evil fascists are still in Southeast Asia.So the Malay Government firstly nuked Bandar Seri Begawan, And rapidly invaded the STORM He deeply hates STORM Unionball. He fought hard at World War 4 So he founded CSOball to destroy STORM and also he fought really hard in Malayan Civil War,Battle Of Borneo and also Malayan Coup. He forgives his former enemies. Like SUN Nagasaki and Somali-Yemen Caliphateball. He puts death penalty on crimes against humanity, protesting, insulting CSO, joining STORM, And the capital Punishment for it is Decapitation and will be sent to Death He give some of Malayan TrilIndonesia clay, which includes Borneo and Sumatra to SUN creating SUN Indonesiaball and giving Tringapore city to SUN creating SUN Tringapore also he gave Northern Vietnam to SUN Public Holidays * New Year * Thaipusam * Chinese New Year * Valentine's Day * Qingming Festival * National Day * Labour Day * Duanwu Festival * Dragon Boat Festival * Anti-STORM Day * Ramadhan (Hari Raya) * Muhammad's Birthday * Buddha's Birthday * Mid-Autumn Festival * Hari Raya Haji * Deepavali * Dongzhi * Christmas Regional Ones * Songkran (Pattani, Yala, Songkhla, Kelantan, Perlis and Kedah only) * Hannukah (Only In Penang) And more... With more than 1000 each And has 40,000 Nukes After Republic of Canadaball Became AWTO leader, He cuts all ties with MAG and IRC and bombs their bases everywhere Later, he killed Newer Israelcube and Let it's land to Syria. He lived long enough to find out AWTOball, The alliance that he was loyal to was always STORM, and The Zionists and STORM created a new world order. After all members of AWTO left and all major allies including him stop cooperating with AWTO. He also sent Military support and aid to The Ottomans in order if STORM controlled Israel Start a World Conquest Plan. He will join STORMAFA and calls for all members of former OFSE and AWTO to join STORMAFA. He took control of Egypt, made it an Islamic Republic under Ottoman Influence to keep an Eye on STORM controlled Israel. Second Empire Of Chinaball met his demise in Order 666. He made Chinese an official language of his clay and actually made the son of SEC's president to continue SEC in Tringapore. He was angry when New Cold War Started but he still mantains relations with OFSE. He sends a little troops only to defend himself and his western allies. He did not use any nukes. After the annexation of Ukrainiaball , United States of Balticball and East of New Polish Republicball. The Malay People were angry and demanded Russia to release them. The South China Sea dispute still remains. The Malaysians solved the Border dispute and helped his old ally Japan to solve the Senkaku Dispute and The Sakhalin Dispute. He also helped India and Pakistan for Kashmir. In New Cold War, He only attacked Vietnam and Indonesia who tried to attack him, to mantain friendly relations with his former allies New Russian Federationball, New Republic of Greeceball and New Ba'athist Syriaball He was also the one, along with Russia, China, USA and Ottoman created STORMAFAball After Worldwide civil war, He unites with Free Indonesiaball and United Philippinesball and creates Greater Malaysian Unionball He is VERY anti-Racism . He believes In Secularism and multiple races Living in him. He hates racism. Religion and Population Sunni Islam 61% (Most Malays,Rohingyas and people from Indonesia and Middle East and North Africa) Buddhism, Taoism, Shenism etc. 24% (Chinese-Malaysians,People from Second Empire Of Chinaball, Kung Chinaball, Jaesun Koreaball, Thai Federationball and Duc Vietball). Christianity (Catholicism,Orthodoxy,Protestantism,Hellenism,Uber Christianity) 10% (Indian Malaysians, Chinese Malaysians, Foreigners Mostly Filipinos and from New USAball, New Russian Federationball, Republic of Canadaball,New Franceball and Third British Empireball) Hinduism 3% (Indian Malaysians or from Indian Unionball Sikhism 1% (Some Malaysians and some from Indian Unionball Atheism 0.45% (From Greater Achistanball) Shintoism 0.20% (Hirotaka Japanball's people who work there or some Japanese Malaysians) Shia Islam 0.15% (Khomeinist Iranball's trades and Students) Ba'hai 0.1% (Very Rare, Mostly refugees from Khomeinist Iranball) Judaism 0.1% (Extremely rare, from New USAball only) * Malaysian Malay (Majority) * Malaysian Chinese * Malaysian Indian * Mainland Chinese * Thai People * Indonesians * Americans, Jewish Americans * Vietnamese * Koreans * French * British * Russian * Native Indian * Japanese * Iranian * Rohingya * Filipino * European * Syrian * Turkish Family Malayan Sultanaterawr (Father before dead but still evil) China Empireball (Mother) Malayan Sultanate Horderawr (Zombie Father) STORM Unionball (Nemesis Godfather) Japanese MalaysiaRawr(Hentai Uncle) Ottoman Malaysiaball (Evil Grandfather) Independent State of Malaysiaball (FascistGreat Grandpa) Malayastanball (Great Great Grandpa) and also Malay Empireball Malay Federationball (Great Great Great Grandpa) Second British Empireball (Possible Ancestor) Ling Tringapore (Great Great Great Grandpa) Malaysiaball (Great Great Great Great Grandpa) Tringapore (Great Great Great Great Grandpa) Bruneiball (Great Great Great Great Grandpa) Malayaball (Great Great Great Great Grandpa) Sarawakball (Great Great Great Great Grandma) Malayan_Unionball(Great Great Great Great Great Grandpa) UKball (Long dead Ancestor) Netherlandsball (Long dead Ancestor) Portugalball (Long dead Ancestor) Malay Empiretangle (Maniac Son) United Malay Statesball (Democratic Son) STORM Malaysiaball (Imposter Brother) Second Empire Of Chinaball (BFF) Newer Israelcube (Zionist Infidel Creation to kill Ottomans) (AND I KILLED U SON) Colonies (As Special Administrative Zones) Malayan Thailandball Malayan TrilIndonesia Malayan Philippinesrawr Malayan TriBurma Malayan Khmerball Malayan Laosrawr Malayan Vietnamball Malayan Timorball Malayan Fijicube Malayan New Zealandball Malayan Australiaball Friends American Empireball- Good American anti zombie and anti STORM! And I support you and the Japanese during the great Asian war Second Empire Of Chinaball-Lets kill STORM! My Best Friend. KILL my brother and papa zombie first. New Russian Federationball- Good Russia. CSO UNITE!!!! Good Vodka buddy. I will help you with your war. Sorry for inviting Zionist into CSO and i killed him and I apologise, Peace? But be more friendly to AWTO members pls. Good friend deep down. New Republic of Greeceball- My best friend in Europe, Russia and Greece kill STORM!!! I kicked Newer Zionistcube out and i anchlussed him and gave to SUN so Peace? Good history and a senior member in CSO. Sumerian Empireball- Good Middle eastern friend that hates Damn STORM. Too sad he is Dead Pro-Chinese Zball-Only true Zombies. Good people. Republic of Canadaball-Thanks for betraying fake America. You are one of the nicest countries i have met. I will protect you if any Asshole attack you New Ba'athist Syriaball- I am very sorry,I killed that Zionist son of mine and gave to SUN, peace? we are friends right? Keep on removing Zionist and STORM. Assad is best! Kill that cursed Zionist with me Japanese Empiretangle-I like when you kill Brain Eaters, I like your tempura and sushi but WHY YUO OF KILLING CHINA and yuo also sperad Monikaismball peverts into my clay SUN Nagasakiball-We are enemies before, but now we like each other and we kill that Pig and his Brain Eaters together! Third British Empireball- Best British, We kill zombies and that AWTO together, and we like China too. You are good and we hate Dumb Zionist Shit AWTOball- i Later support you against MAG who betrayed me but why yup ruin my friendship with Syria Jaesun Koreaball- True Korea. But pls let me defend you if STORM dares to invade you or Japan. But pls be more friendly to Japan. I will aid you to be a superpower Hirotaka Japanball- True and best Japanese. I invest Petronas in his lands and I supply him a lot of oil. And we do science together too. Kung Chinaball- Enemies before but now allies that fights the Filthy Ni***s. Be more friendly with AWTO members plz Indian Unionball- I liberated you from my retarded son named Malay Empiretangle. We fought each other in cold war but now we are friends that fights that Stupid Terrorist Of Racist Mental Unionball. We also trade a lot and I have a lot of his people in my clay Duc Vietball- UNGRATEFUL SON THAT INVADES ME It is complicated. I gave him aid and all but he invades me at war. Though Thai Federationball hates him more though. But allies to fights That STORM. Free Indonesiaball- Good Friend that fights STORM along with me. BUT ACEH IS MINE! Khomeinist Iranball- He is a kebab ally to me, though he is Shia, but be better friends with me plz. And good job you defended yourself from This idiot. And we trade our oil. We defend Palestine from Cursed Asshole Central Asian Turkestanball- I don't know him that much. But he is nice to me. We train our military together in Astana. Yardumianball- Former Ottoman Nemesis. But why you want to remove kebab, but though he protects the caucasus along with Vodka and Ottoman's bros Free Republic of Yemenball- Yemen that protects the Arabian lands form the Zionists. I will protect him. Arab Islamic Republic of North Africaball- You may unite with Egypt to kill STORM and Zionism Free Yugoslavian Republicball- He is ok to me but free Bosnia! Ahmadani Pakistanball- Good Urdu buddy, though he is commie but a good commie that fight STORMS Ergenekon Turkeyball- Muslim Brothers In Arms. Islamistball- We may unite to kill Israel but I don't want to be an ally of him AND GET OUT OF MY ALLIED LANDS IF YOU WANT TO LIVE AchiRawr- He may be a bit rebellious but Since my 2 friends American Empireball and Second Empire Of Chinaball occupy him, He allows my army there and spy that pig STORM Unionball New USAball- The good USA. He is not imperialist and fights STORM with me. Closest Western Ally. United States of Balticball- I will remember your heroic deeds. Ukrainiaball- Rest in peace my friend Romanian Unionball- We both train our military together and we both help Greeks against Bitch Bulgarian Federationball- Same as Romania New Polish Republicball- You are real Poland. But stop hating Russia Scandinavian Empireball- He is goddamn rich and he supplies us with their products Great Austria-Hungaryball- I know you meant no harm to Yugoslavia and Greece. You just want to kill the damn Dickhead Italian Unionball- Pizza is nice. You and I aid Libya against Zionist Greater Germanyball- Thanks for your help to me. One of my closest allies in Europe. New Netherlandsball- Can into friends. Spanish-Portuguese Unionball- Spanish Education from you is really helpful to my students. Thank you very much. Thai Federationball- One of my Southeast Asian Buddy. He is a better trustable friend other than Vietnam. We both had known each other since our great Ancestor periods. United Philippinesball- Bro, You are a great friend. SUCH a great friend. Great Australiaball- Where most of my students go for their college life. Also you are a part of my influence! Zealand Empireball United African Republicball Islamic Republic of Egyptball New Franceball SUN Unionball Kung Chinaball Ottoman Empireball Vucic Serbiaball Ming Chinaball Ahmadani Pakistanball Caribbean Empireball Castro Cubaball Mexican Federationball Central American Unionball State of Colombiaball Bolivian Confederate Statesball Brazillian Federationball Uruguay Democratic Republicball Argentinian Unionball Chilean Stateball Bolivarianist Unionball South Myanmarball Japanese Federationball Irish Republican Stateball Enemies STORM Malaysiaball- REMOVE STORM KEBAB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NUKEY PRESENTS TO YOU!!!!! EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ANTI STORM SQUAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MURDER STORM F*CKTARDS AND I NUKED BEGAWAN YOU SH*T ''' STORM Unionball-'''OH SHIT NOT YOU!!! WORST OF THE BUNCH!!! YOU MADE MY GODDAMN DUMB FATHER BECAME ZOMBIFIC!!!!Though he deserves it I WILL MURDER YOU!!!!! BODOH STORM UNION!!!!!! I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!AND YOU HELPED MY IMPOSTER BROTHER!!!!!!!!!! F*CK YOU! Malayan Sultanate Horderawr- MY FATHER, FUCK YOU!!! YOU STAY DEAD!!! JAPAN COME AND REMOVE MY ZOMBIE FATHER NOW!!!STORM Unionball COCK SUCKER!! AND BTW I NUKED YOU AND KILLED YOUR BRAIN EATERS WITH NO MERCY!!!! MW3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3!!!!! Zball- My father's friends STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!!! I WILL ANCHLUSS YOU!!!!!! ''' Malay Empiretangle- '''YOU IS OF EVIL SON!THOUGH I WILL BE OF DEAD,YOU WILL SOON DIE BY THE HANDS OF YOUR BROTHER! GO DIE MAGball BUTT LICKER! Zakir Naik Movementball- Islamist Bastard, You will never take over my nation and I will murder every single one of you. United Malayan Statesball- Capitalist Bastard North Japanball-Fascist, YOU DIRTY FASCIST HATES UR SISTER AND I WILL KILL YOU! United Malay Statesball-'STOP IT SON, who are you, something lol OR WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?!' Ottoman Malaysiaball- Oh hi Grandpa. YOU SAY I WANNA WIPE ISLAM AWAY? Oh you are too old grandpa..... HAIL SECULARISM!! UR FRIENDS ARE NOT TRUE MUSLIMS!! Islamistball- WE MAY KILL ZIONISM TOGETHER BUT I still hate you for supporting STORM and killing Most of My allies which are european. But stop. Pls, be secular like me, SRSLY WHAT IS THE PROBLEM OF HAVING MULTIPLE RACES. AND STOP BULLYING MY EUROPEAN, ASIAN AND AMERICAN ALLIES IF YOU DON'T WANT TO GET NUKED 10000 TIMES! STOP BEING RADICAL! IF YOU DONT STOP, ALL OF STORMAFAball WILL NUKE YOU! Which Countries Most of It's People Like and Hate Like New USAball\Shui Chinaball- 100% Favourable Second Empire Of Chinaball - 99% Favourable 1% Uncertain Hirotaka Japanball - 96% Favourable 3% Uncertain 1% Unfavourable Indian Unionball- 94% Favourable 2% Uncertain 4% Unfavourable Thai Federationball- 93% Favourable 2% Uncertain 5% Unfavorable Jaesun Koreaball- 92% Favourable 3% Uncertain 5% Unfavourable Hazar Ottoman Empireball- 91% Favourable 2% Uncertain 7% Unfavourable Third British Empireball- 90% Favourable 1% Uncertain 9% Unfavourable New Franceball- 88% Favourable 4% Uncertain 8% Unfavourable New Russian Federationball- 87% Favourable 5% Uncertain 8% Unfavourable Dislike STORM Unionball- 100% Unfavourable Newer Israelcube- 98% Unfavourable 2% Uncertain Galactist Burmaball- 97% Unfavourable 3% Uncertain Free Philippinesball- 95% Unfavourable 5% Uncertain Independent State of Polandball- 94% Unfavourable 5% Uncertain 1% Favourable North Japanball- 85% Unfavourable 12% Uncertain 3% Favourable Duc Vietball- 78% Unfavourable 1% Uncertain 21% Favourable Free Indonesiaball- 73% Unfavourable 27% Favourable Internal Divisions (States) Kuala Lumpurball (NMR) (The Capital) Selangorball (NMR) (Nearest State to the Capital, the capital for this state is known as Selayang) Putrajaya/Cyberjayaball (NMR) (The other capital) Perakball (NMR) (A little bit of north to Selangor, Capital is Ipoh) Negeri Sembilanball (NMR) (South to Kuala Lumpur, capital is Seremban) Malaccaball (NMR) (South to Kuala Lumpur, A historical Site for many events and capital is Malacca City) Pahangball (NMR) (It is to The East of Kuala Lumpur, where many industries of Malaysia are located here. Capital is Genting Highlands.) Penangball (NMR) (North of Perak, a preserved Historical site but attacked by Indonesians during border clashes, Capital is Georgetown) Johorball (NMR) (The most Southern State, Borders the city island of Singapore. Many nature preserves are in here. Capital is Johor Bahru) Tringapore (NMR) (Second largest City in Malaysia, Businesses and many stuff are here) Terengganuball (NMR) (A muslim populated state, capital is Kuala Terengganu, Most Cultural and Religious Centres are here) Sarawakball (NMR) Sabahball (NMR) Kedahball (NMR) Kelantanball (NMR) Perlisball (NMR) Pattaniball (NMR) Aceh/Andaman National Ideology * Demokratik Melayu * Democratic Socialism * Secularism * Pancasila * Progressivism * Social Justice * Multiracialism * Marhaenism * Nasakom * Southeast Asian Unifism * Reformism * Left Wing Nationalism * Left Wing Populism * Anti-STORM Sentiment (A LOT) * Maahirism (factions) * Pan-Asianism * Anti-Capitalism * Anti-Imperialism * Anti-Monarchism * Anti-Fascism * Anti-Racism Nuke Locations Pattani (20 percent) Pahang (40 Percent) Kelantan (30 Percent) Perlis (10 Percent) Main Cities Kuala Lumpur Penang Malacca Alor Setar Johor Bahru Kuantan Kajang Kuala Selangor Bangkok (Formerly) Chiang Mai (Formerly) Singapore Kota Kinabalu Kuching Bandar Seri Begawan Yangon (Formerly) Nyapidaw (Formerly) Vientiane (Formerly) Siem Reap (Formerly) Phnom Penh (Formerly) Ho Chi Minh (Formerly) Danang (Formerly) Hue (Formerly, but Brazillian Federationball wants this city) Hanoi (Formerly) Surabaya (Formerly) Jakarta (Formerly) Denpasar (Formerly) Manila (Formerly) Cebu (Formerly) Dili (Formerly) Sydney (Formerly) Canberra (Formerly) Adelaide (Formerly) Melbourne (Formerly) Auckland (Formerly) Wellington (Formerly) Anthem ''Negaraku '' Tanah tumpahnya darahku Rakyat hidup Bersatu dan maju Rahmat bahagia Tuhan kurniakan Raja kita Selamat bertakhta Rahmat bahagia Tuhan kurniakan Raja kita Selamat bertakhta My country The land where my blood has spilt The people living united and progressive May God bestow blessing and happiness May our King have a successful reign May God bestow blessing and happiness May our King have a successful reign 我的祖国， 在我的血液溢出的土地 人民生活团结和向上 愿上帝赐予祝福和幸福， 愿我们的国王有一个完满的统治。 愿上帝赐予祝福和幸福， 愿我们的国王有一个完满的统治。 States Under Malay Protection Thai Federationball New Ba'athist Syriaball Hazar Ottoman Empireball Duc Vietball Hirotaka Japanball Kung Chinaball Jaesun Koreaball New Republic of Greeceball Mexican Federationball Khomeinist Iranball Free Republic of Yemenball Islamic Republic of Egyptball Arab Islamic Republic of North Africaball Brazillian Federationball Bolivian Confederate Statesball Caribbean Empireball Great Austria-Hungaryball New Russian Federationball New USAball Embassies In Foreign Lands Asia Thai Federationball: 1 Embassy In Bangkok, Consulate Generals in Yangon, Nyapidaw and Chiang Mai Duc Vietball- 1 In Hanoi, Consulate General In Ho Chi Minh City/Saigon Free Indonesiaball- 1 Embassy In Jakarta, Consulate Generals In Surabaya and Denpasar United Philippinesball- 1 Embassy In Manila Great Australiaball- 1 Embassy In Canberra, Consulate Generals In Sydney, Perth, Adelaide and Melbourne Zealand Empireball- 1 Embassy In Wellington, 1 consulate General In Auckland Kung Chinaball- 1 Embassy In Beijing and Shanghai, Consulate Generals In Guangzhou, Nanjing, Shenyang, Harbin, Hong Kong, Liandao, Taipei, Shenzhen, Ulaanbaatar, Hohhot, Urumqi, Kashgar, Lhasa, Chongqing, Tianjin, Qingdao,Sanya and Xi An Jaesun Koreaball- 1 Embassy In Seoul, Consulate Generals In Daegu, Gwangju, Busan, Incheon, Pyongyang, Hamhung and Kangyye Hirotaka Japanball- 1 Embassy In Tokyo, Consulate Generals In Osaka, Nagoya, Fukuoka, Nagasaki, Hiroshima, Yokohama, Okinawa, Sendai, Kobe and Sapporo New Russian Federationball- 1 Embassy In Moscow, Consulate Generals In St.Petersburg, Omsk and Vladivostok Central Asian Turkestanball- 1 Embassy In Astana, Consulate Genreals In Tashkent, Bishkek and Baku Indian Unionball- 1 Embassy In New Delhi, Consulate Generals In Mumbai,Jaipur, Bengaluru, Kathmandu, Dhaka, Kolkata and Hyderabad Empire of Pakistanball- 1 Embassy In Islamabad, Consulate Generals In Karachi, Lahore and Quetta Yardumianball- 1 Embassy In Yerevan Khomeinist Iranball- 1 Embassy In Teheran, Consulate Generals In Isfahan, Shiraz and Yazd New Ba'athist Syriaball- 1 Embassy at Damascus, Consulate Generals at Aleppo, Baghdad, Beirut, Jaffa, Jerusalem, Riyadh, Kuwait City and Manana Free Republic of Yemenball- 1 Embassy at Sa'dah, Consulate Generals at Sana'a, Abu Dhabi and Dubai Hazar Ottoman Empireball- 1 Embassy at Ankara, Consulate Generals at Istanbul and Bursa Europe Ukrainiaball- 1 Embassy at Kiev, Consulate General at Minsk United States of Balticball- 1 Embassy at Riga Romanian Unionball- 1 Embassy at Bucharest Bulgarian Federationball- 1 Embassy at Sofia New Republic of Greeceball- 1 Embassy at Athens New Polish Republicball- 1 Embassy at Warsaw, Consulate Generals at Krakow ,Prague and Wroclaw Great Austria-Hungaryball- 1 Embassy at Vienna, Consulate General at Budapest Free Yugoslavian Republicball- 1 Embassy at Belgrade Vucic Serbiaball- 1 Embassy In Belgrade Scandinavian Empireball- 1 Embassy In Stockholm, Consulate Generals In Oslo, Helnski and Copenhagen Greater Germanyball- 1 Embassy In Berlin, Consulate Generals In Hamburg, Munich, Zurich, Bern and Geneva Italian Unionball- 1 Embassy In Rome, Consulate Generals In Vatican, San Marino, Venice and Naples New Netherlandsball- 1 Embassy In Amsterdam, Consulate Generals In Brussels and Rotterdam Spanish-Portuguese Unionball- 1 Embassy In Madrid, Consulate Generals In Barcelona and Lisbon New Franceball- 1 Embassy In Paris, Consulate Generals In Marseille, Lyon, Versailles and Chamonix Third British Empireball- 1 Embassy In London, Consulate Generals In Edinburgh, Cardiff, Dublin and York Africa Islamic Republic of Egyptball- 1 Embassy In Cairo, Consulate Generals In Alexandria, Nasser and Sharm el Sheikh Arab Islamic Republic of North Africaball- 1 Embassy In Tripoli, Consulate Generals In Tunis, Algiers, Rabat and Casablanca United African Republicball- 1 Embassy In Pretoria, Consulate Generals In Cape Town, Johannesburg, Luanda, Kinhasa, Adidis Ababa, Dijibouti City, Nairobi, Mombasa and Kisumu Americas Republic of Canadaball- 1 Embassy In Montreal. Consulate Generals In Ottawa,Toronto and Vancouver New USAball- 1 Embassy In New York, Consulate Generals In Chicago, Miami, San Francisco, Los Angeles, Las Vegas, San Diego, Dallas, Houston, Philadelphia and Atlanta Mexican Federationball- 1 Embassy In Mexico City Caribbean Empireball- 1 Embassy In Santo Domingo, Consulate Generals In Port Au Prince and San Juan Central American Unionball- 1 Embassy In San Salvador State of Colombiaball- 1 Embassy In Bogota Bolivian Confederate Statesball- 1 Embassy In La Paz, Consulate Generals In Lima, Ascunion and Quito Brazillian Federationball- 1 Embassy In Rio De Janeiro, Consulate Generals In Sao Paulo, Brasillia and Manaus Uruguay Democratic Republicball- 1 Embassy In Montevideo Argentinian Unionball- 1 Embassy In Buenos Aires Chilean Stateball- 1 Embassy In Santiago Gallery Map showing New Malayan Republicball in Blue SEC in Red New Russian Federation in Green New Republic of Greece in Light Blue Republic of Canada in Purple AWTO in Orange IRC and MAG in Black 2. The Malayan Civil War 3.A scene in ww4, NMR army pushing STORM forces back 4. NMR ball relations when STORM died 5. NMR when killing Newer Israelcube 6. NMR vs STORM Unionball 7. Four Superpowers Summit and Friendship Category:Malaysiaball Category:CSO Category:English-speaking Category:Pro-Japanese Category:Pro-American Category:Pro-Chinese Category:Nukes Category:Chinese-speaking Category:Anti-Zombie Category:Anti-Zionist Category:Anti-Nazi Category:Pro-British Category:Pro-Thai Category:Pro-Korean Category:Pro-Malay Category:Can into video games Category:Anti-STORM Category:Good Economy Category:Good Cuisine Category:Stronk Military Category:Stronk Category:Can into space Category:Southeastern Asia Category:Oceania Category:Thailandball Category:Cambodiaball Category:Vietnamball Category:Myanmarball Category:Tringapore Category:Bruneiball Category:Indonesiaball Category:Philippinesball Category:Australiaball Category:New Zealandball Category:Papuaball Category:Timorball Category:Malay-Speaking Category:Invaders Category:Hard to invade Category:Asia Category:Pro-Russian Category:Potential Superpower Category:SUN Category:True Superpower Category:Male Category:Mongoloid Category:Republic Category:Smart Category:Long Category:AWTO allies Category:Secular Category:Kebab defender Category:Pro S.T.O.R.M.A.F.A Category:S.T.O.R.M.A.F.A admin Category:Democracy Category:Anti-Fascist Category:REMOVE STORM FROM THE PREMISES Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Anti-Burmese Category:Islam Category:Islamic Category:Buddhist Category:Christian Category:Pages that cuss Category:Hard to destroy Category:Anti-Capitalist Category:Socialist Category:Lenin lovers Category:Marx lovers